Generally, reaction apparatuses are required to prepare products through a chemical reaction. A batch-type reactor in which raw material products are added into, and then stirred in one reactor has been usually used as such reaction apparatuses. However, when the batch-type reactor is used, a large amount of non-raw material products may be generated since a sufficient reaction does not occur on reaction requiring a rapid mass transfer rate. Also, when a catalyst is used, a process of separating the catalyst is essentially required, resulting in an increase in cost with an increase in capacity.
Korean Patent No. 10-961,765 discloses a spinning disk reactor. However, the spinning disk reactor has a problem in that a raw material reactant stays in a spinning disk for a short retention time since the disk is disposed in a horizontal direction. Accordingly, a spinning cone column (SCC) capable of improving a retention time of the raw material reactant by installing a disk having a certain slope, that is, a cone, has been proposed.
In particular, in the case of the spinning cone column, rotating cones which rotate about the rotating shaft, and fixed cones (i.e., stationary cones or stators) which do not rotate are alternately installed inside one column. However, the spinning cone column has no means capable of removing scale generated in the rotating cones or fixed cones. When such scale grows into lump, the lump may be separated to disturb an operation of the apparatus.
Here, when a fluid is introduced into the uppermost rotating cone, the fluid spreads on a surface of the rotating cone in the form of a thin film by means of a centrifugal force, and moves to the fixed cone positioned below the rotating cone. Unlike the rotating cone, the fluid in the fixed cone moves downward due to the gravity while partially maintaining mobility caused by the centrifugal force provided by the rotating cone.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a fixed cone constituting a conventional spinning cone column.
When the fixed cone shown in FIG. 1 is used, accessibility into the spinning cone column may be degraded. Thus, it is difficult to maintain the fixed cone to prevent breakdowns from occurring in the fixed cone, and also difficult to repair the fixe cone when the breakdowns occur in the fixed cone.
Meanwhile, the fixed cone is installed with substantially no tolerance to the housing in order to prevent the fluid from flowing outward from the fixed cone. In this case, it may be very difficult to install or disassemble the fixed cone.